Pandora's Box
by Izumi Zai3
Summary: SuzaLulu. Meskipun kebencian merasuki relung jiwamu yang terdalam. Kau tahu, kau masih punya satu hal, yaitu harapan. Yaoi. RnR!


Meskipun kebencian merasuki relung jiwamu yang terdalam. Kau tahu, kau masih punya satu hal, yaitu harapan.

.

.

.

CODE GEASS © I don't own Code Geass nor SuzaLulu ._.

Pandora's Box by Izumi Zai3 (Zaisan Izumi)

Suzaku K. X Lelouch L.

Warning: OOC. Typo. Mencoba untuk Canon, modified maybe. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Hening.

Kedua anak manusia itu terdiam menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Mencari untuk sebuah jawaban menuntut yang tak kunjung keluar. Amethyst dan Zambrud saling beradu.

Pemilik iris Zambrud menghela napas. "Kau yakin?"

Si bola mata Amethyst mengangguk pasti.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku, Lelouch?" teriak pemuda di hadapan Lelouch. dia merasa sakit. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya Lelouch akan melakukannya.

Lelouch memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Karena hanya kau yang bisa, Suzaku. Kau harus melakukannya."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah!"

Bulir bening terlihat diujung mata Suzaku, terlihat takut untuk menetes. Dirinya sungguh tidak sanggup untuk tugas ini.

"Kau harus, Suzaku!" bentak Lelouch.

Suzaku diam.

Lelouch menghela napas panjang, "Kumohon. Ini satu-satunya cara meghentikan semua yang telah terjadi." Lelouch mentap iris Zambrud Suzaku dalam.

"Aku tidak sanggup," ucap Suzaku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Pangeran Britannia itu mendekati Suzaku lalu tersenyum sambil memegang bahunya.

"Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini."

Suzaku mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Amethyst di hadapannya. Mata itu memancarkan kesungguhan dan permohonan disaat yang sama.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Suzaku.

Lelouch melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Suzaku. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Beri tahu aku, Lelouch!" Suzaku mengguncang bahu Lelouch kasar.

"Suzaku… Kau masih ingat tentang keinginanku untuk merubah dunia 'kan?"

Suzaku mengangguk.

"Aku bilang kalau aku akan menghancurkan Britannia dan menciptakan dunia yang damai tanpa perang–" Lelouch menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Tapi aku gagal. Aku malah menimbulkan perang tak berujung dan mengorbankan banyak orang. Termasuk Nunnally dan… kau."

"Itu tidak benar! Kau sudah berusaha keras. Kau sudah berusaha mengubahnya melalui topeng Zero. Ini belum berakhir Lelouch!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Namun kau bisa Suzaku. Karena itu jadilah Zero dan bunuhlah aku," kata Lelouch disertai senyum.

Suzaku membuang muka, "Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kau keras kepala ya?"

Lelouch vi Britannia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Kau hanya perlu memakai topeng Zero lalu menusuk-"

"Tidak semudah itu, Lelouch!" bentak Suzaku, memotong perkataan Lelouch.

"Aku tidak bisa semudah itu menghunus pedang lalu menikam dirimu!"

Fame of Lancelot itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan segala campur aduk perasaan yang memenuhi dadanya. Seorang Lelouch Lamperouge –atau sekarang Lelouch vi Britannia– yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata itu memilih jalan terakhir yang harus ditempuh. Di saat-saat terdesak dan rumit seperti ini, biasanya pemilik Geass itu menemukan cara lain untuk mengatasi masalah. Apakah keinginan menguasai dunia telah melumpuhkan kerja otaknya? Itu mustahil.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Kali ini suara Suzaku melemah.

"Prioritas utama sekarang adalah kedamaian dunia."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Lelouch ini membuat Suzaku tertohok. Cih, apa ada yang lain selain perdamaian yang dipikirkan laki-laki bermata Amethyst ini? Mungkin Suzaku tidak tahu –mungkin, belum tahu– seberapa sering dirinya terpikirkan oleh Lelouch.

"Jadi memang benar perasaanku tidak penting bagimu," cibir Suzaku disertai dengan senyum kecut.

Sekarang untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Lelouch vi Britannia tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan dari seorang Suzaku Kururugi. Kata-kata yang Suzaku keluarkan seakan menghujam lubuk hatinya. _Apakah Suzaku itu penting bagimu?_ Pertanyaan itu menggema di dalam pikirannya. Ingin rasanya berteriak di depan pria bersurai cokelat itu bahwa, 'Kau lebih berarti daripada nyawaku sendiri!' Namun, ia lebih memilih diam sejuta bahasa, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lelouch… kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat, bahkan saudara. Mungkin lebih dari itu, aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu, Lelouch."

Untuk sesaat Suzaku memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Memberikan waktu bagi dirinya sendiri untuk mengumpulkan napas dan keberaniannya. Dan juga memberi Lelouch waktu menganalisis maksudnya.

"Lebih dari seorang saudara atau sahabat."

Senyum sinis bermain di wajah tampan Lelouch. "Apa kau mengatakan itu untuk mencoba menghentikanku?" Lelouch menatap mata Suzaku tajam, "Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

"Sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal, Lulu. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Panggilan yang sudah lama tak terpakai itu terdengar lagi. Suzaku balas menatap dalam-dalam mata laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya. Pertanyaan terakhir yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kata itu sukses membuat gejolak dalam pikiran Lelouch.

"Kau sungguh berhasil dalam urusan membuatku bingung, Suzaku Kururgi," gumam Lelouch diselingi tawa kecil. Padahal dalam hatinya sedang mengalami perang batin antara dua jawaban dari satu pertanyaan sederhana jika dia mau jujur. Apa dia menyukai Suzaku?

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Deg.

Jantung Suzaku kembali berpacu cepat setelah gendang telinganya menangkap pertanyaan itu. Gampang saja, dia ingin jawaban 'ya' dari bibir Lelouch. Tetapi tidakkah itu terlalu egois? Kalau Lelouch tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, bukankah itu akan menyakiti laki-laki yang dicintainya itu? Jika Lelouch menjawab 'tidak' maka hatinya yang akan tersakiti. Haruskah ia menjunjung keegoisannya disaat seperti ini?

Pada akhirnya perdebatan argumen dalam dirinya diakhiri helaan napas berat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, Lulu."

Lagi. Panggilan berbau perempuan itu dikeluarkan Suzaku.

Lelouch tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos dari teman masa kecilnya. Pemilik Geass itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Suzaku. Sentuhan pada kulitnya itu sedikit membuat Suzaku terkejut. Tangan dingin Lelouch menyebabkan suhu tubuhnya meningkat terutama pada wajahnya. Ugh, bisa dipastikan wajahnya sekarang sewarna dengan apel matang.

Cup!

Kali ini mata Zambrud Suzaku sukses membelalak kaget. Sepertinya belum cukup kejutan yang diberi Lelouch hari ini. Otaknya masih dalam proses mencerna tindakan Lelouch yang mengecupnya kilat tadi. Dirinya sama sekali bingung dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jantungnya pun kini bekerja tidak sesuai keinginannya, berdetak cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Apa itu sudah cukup? Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku," ucap Lelouch sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari Suzaku. "Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap menjalankan rencana ini."

Suzaku membuang muka. Dia tahu Lelouch sudah membulatkan tekadnya unuk mengakhiri ini semua. Apapun yang ia lakukan dan katakan sekarang untuk menghentikannya akan sia-sia belaka. Mungkin inilah yang disebut takdir. Oke, sekarang Suzaku mulai merutuki serta memaki hal kasat mata yang bernama takdir itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintai dan juga mencintainya itu mengorbankan nyawa demi perdamaian yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Mata Zambrudnya menangkap sebuah siluet digenggaman tangan Lelouch. Cahaya temaram di ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang membuat pengelihatan Suzaku kesulitan menyimpulkan benda apa itu.

"Ambil ini! Kau harus berjanji akan melakukannya, bukan untuk dunia tetapi untuk aku."

Oh, Fame of Lancelot itu kini tahu apa benda hitam digenggaman Lelouch. Dengan berat hati ditambah perasaan tidak rela Suzaku mengambil benda itu. Ia menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat topeng yang biasanya Lelouch pakai dalam penyamarannya sebagai Zero. Benar, itu adalah topeng Zero. Nama yang nanti akan dikenang di dunia sebagai penyelamat dan penghancur kekuasaan Britannia.

"Huh!" Suzaku mendengus

"Hei, Lelouch."

Lelouch menatap wajah Suzaku yang masih menunduk menatap lantai keramik di bawah kakinya.

Suzaku mendongakkan kepalanya, balas menatap Lelouch tepat di mata. "Kau tahu tentang cerita Kotak Pandora?"

Satu alis Lalouch terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan sederhana Suzaku. Bukannya tidak tahu, seorang jenius sepertinya jelas tahu akan hal itu. Apa maksud Suzaku menanyakan itu?

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Pandora membuka kotak pemberian para dewa yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dibuka. Segala malapetaka menjangkiti seluruh umat manusia. Keserakahan, dusta, rasa sakit dan yang lainnya terbebaskan. Meski begitu, ditengah keputus-asaan masih ada satu hal yang tersisa. Itulah yang kita sebut dengan harapan."

Lelouch mengangguk. Dia mengerti maksud penjelasan panjang Suzaku. Harapan. Dirinya masih punya harapan, tentu saja.

"Kaulah satu-satunya harapanku, Suzaku."

.

.

Disinilah Suzaku sekarang berdiri. Semua yang menyaksikan menyerukan nama Zero padanya. Topeng dan pakaian yang dipakainya serta pedang di pinggangnya. Dia siap untuk rencana Zero's Requiem ini.

Di hadapannya puluhan pasukan Britannia bersiap untuk menyerangnya kalau-kalau dia bergerak. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan berdiri para tahanan yang akan dieksekusi. Sementara Lelouch vi Britannia duduk dengan angkuhnya di singgasana tinggi berjarak kira-kira 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tep. Langkah awal diambilnya.

Suzaku mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju segerombolan prajurit Britannia yang menyerangnya. Dengan mudahnya ia lewati peluru-peluru panas yang ditembakkan ke arahnya. Dia harus melewati semuanya, menuju tempat Lelouch lalu membunuhnya. Ya, karena padanyalah Lelouch menaruh harapan terakhirnya. Dialah yang tersisa di dalam Kotak Pandora Lelouch. Harapannya.

.

.

.

Halooo! Saya kembali lagi sesuai janji saya dengan membawa fanfic SuzaLulu terbaru. Maaf ya lama *bow*. Soalnya laptop saya baru bisa dipakai ngetik. *digampar karena ngeles*

Tiba-tiba saya kepikiran tentang Kotak Pandora terus nyari-nyari infonya. Jadi terinspirasi buat fanfic ini. Dimana kegelapan Lelouch masih ada titik terang yang akan menyelamatkannya yaitu Suzaku Dan saya baru tau, ternyata bikin _canon _itu lebih susah daripada AU ._. Apalagi ada _Hurt_-nya, saya gak tega nyiksa perasaan Suzaku ataupun Lelouch :*

Akhir kata terima kasih buat Bli Kadek saya yang udah minjemin laptop selama laptop saya _error_ dan semoga sukses ke pesiarnya. Buat para readers juga yang udah menyempatkan baca. Mohon reviewnya ya! :D

Best regard,

Zaisan Izumi


End file.
